sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Seishin Seishin no Mi
|granted =Gain a connection with the Spirit World and hold the power to manifest their own Spirit Animal |signature = |current =Indra |previous =Manu }} The Seishin Seishin no Mi is a -type that allows its user to forge a connection with the Spirit World, thus allowing the user to manifest their own Spirit Animal and then command them as well as being able to traverse between the Mortal and Spirit Worlds, turning the user into a Shaman Human (シャーマン人間 Shāman Ningen). It was eaten by Indra, the former Fleet Admiral of the Marines who now acts as one of the Gosei of the World Government. Prior to becoming Fleet Admiral, Indra consumed this Devil Fruit and caused havoc throughout his place of birth. It eventually caught the attention of then Fleet Admiral ???, causing for Indra to be arrested by the Fleet Admiral and then becoming a student of his. After gaining more control over his Devil Fruit, Indra was able to rise up within the ranks of the Marines and was eventually given the title of Fleet Admiral. Due to Indra's usage of the Seishin Seishin no Mi, he has been regarded as one of the World Government's most powerful assets, holding power to rival one of the Yonko, as well as Gosei member ???. Its powers were first shown during the Mariejois Arc of Green Ocean. Strengths and Weaknesses The Seishin Seishin no Mi, as shown by Indra, has shown to be an extremely powerful Devil Fruit that allows its user to attack in many different fashions, making them hold an edge within their battles. At a basic level, the Devil Fruit allows Indra to materialize his Spirit Animal, Manu, and have it fight for him, or have Manu become as a sort of armor for Indra. However, Manu in of itself is an abnormal Spirit Animal, one that has not been recorded within the Seishin Seishin no Mi's history. Within the history of the Seishin Seishin no Mi, it's been stated that its Devil Fruit users have been nothing special, and have only been deemed as average Devil Fruit users. However, that all becomes false when Manu is included within the equation. The first of Manu's powers is that once someone has been slain by Indra, Manu absorbs that victim's Spirit Animal and adds it within Indra's own capabilities, allowing for him to summon and use those Spirit Animals similarly to how he uses Manu. Once materialized, Manu has shown to be a gigantic Spirit Animal, becoming related to the size of the canon Giant . While Manu can materialize under Indra's command, Indra has also shown that he can materialize portions of Manu, albeit in this case, Manu is given a spiritual presence, where it is unable to disturb anything within the planet, including other spirits. When in its spirit form, Indra can use Manu as a form of intimidation to things around him, similarly to how is capable of doing so. Indra has also shown that he can shrink Manu down to a manageable size, but this can only be done if Manu is within its spiritual form. Finally, Manu can appear as a spiritual form, but in this case, it is not visible to anyone but Indra, unless he decides to make Manu visible. As such, Manu has three forms it can appear in: A materialized form at its full size, a spiritual form that can be seen by others and have its size altered, or a spiritual form similarly to the first spiritual form, but it cannot be seen by others. When allowed to fight on its own, with or without commands, Manu is seemingly quick, and extremely heavy, allowing for him to crush many things within its path. Manu has also shown the capability to attack long range by using its tendrils to attack others, primarily wanting to extend them and piercing its opponents. Upon consumption of this Devil Fruit, it grants its user the capability to traverse between the Mortal and Spiritual Worlds. However, this can be a very dangerous process to do, as it leaves the user in a vulnerable state. However, this weakness is slightly mitigated due to the user's own Spirit Animal acting as a guardian during this process. In Indra's case, whenever he's meditating and channeling his own spirit to the Spirit World, Manu appears as an exoskeleton around Indra, protecting him from people that hold killing intent towards Indra. While this would normally be seen as a good thing, if the spirit animal in question is unable to defend against its opponents, it will fade away and leave the user vulnerable, thus allowing for the user to die easily, regardless of how powerful they are. Within the Spirit World, one does not age, but time moves similarly to the Mortal World. Another condition of the spirit world is if the Seishin's user were to die there, then they would die within the Mortal World as well. Another ability that the Seishin grants is that it allows its user to see the Spirit Animals of other humans around them. This power is passive, and it doesn't hold any advantage over his opponents, but Indra favors this ability of the Devil Fruit over most of the others, simply because it interests him. Indra has stated that many people hold similar Spirit Animals, but Devil Fruit users have their own unique type of Spirit Animal. Indra relates the spirits to a black humanoid, lacking any features on its body, with a white particle aura around them. These spirits normally stand behind or around their Devil Fruit user, but when the Devil Fruit user is using their Devil Fruit powers, the spirit seems to climb on the Devil Fruit user and inserts its arms into their chest, holding onto their heart. These spirits, as claimed by Indra, look the same, but they each have a difference in their aura, making them each their own unique spirit, even if the differences are minor. Indra believes that these are not Spirit Animals, and instead are the Devils within the Devil Fruits themselves. Zoan Devil Fruit users are different in this case, where they are instead wearing their Spirit Animals as an exoskeleton, where Indra can see the spiritual aura around them. What are perhaps the most abnormal cases are Aloof D. Apostle, Milky, Monogatari Celestial and ???. Indra claims that these four people completely lack their own Spirit Animal, including the black humanoids that would normally appear around Devil Fruit users. Even when in usage of their Devil Fruits does the Spirit Animal, or the black humanoid, not manifest itself. The Seishin allows for its user to manifest their Spirit Animal around them, acting like an exoskeleton around them, thus enhancing their own attacks, as well as gaining the features of the animal they are manifesting. The users have also displayed the capability to manifest portions of the animal, not needing to manifest the entire animal. Uniquely in Indra's case, he holds a large amount of Spirit Animals at his disposal, allowing for him to use several of them for his battles. Another capability Indra has shown, due to him having several Spirit Animals, is that he holds the power to make amalgamations out of the Spirit Animals he holds, where he can summon several pieces of differing types of animals, or create mixtures of several animals to fight for him. The final power that the Seishin Seishin no Mi bestows onto its user is a passive power that they hold no control over. Devil Fruit users that perish around the user, excluding the user itself, die but are given a second chance at life. They go to the Spirit World where they speak with its guardian: Manu. They are given two choices: Perish, or be given life once more. This process cannot be done twice, regardless if they are within the vicinity of the Seishin user. Manu explains that the only reason this choice is given to Devil Fruit users is because of the similarities Devil Fruits hold with each other, but no further explanation has been given relating to this. With the weaknesses stated above, the user is also weak to the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Manu Manu, the first consumer of the Seishin Seishin no Mi, had his own experience with the Devil Fruit. Upon consumption, he immediately died and was sent to the Spirit World, becoming its guardian, as well as the primary gateway between the Spirit World and the Mortal World. Indra's Spirit Animal, Manu, is actually the same Manu that guards over the Spirit World. Manu has claimed that the Seishin Seishin no Mi lacked its own Devil, and it needed a Devil for the Devil Fruit. Because Manu being the first consumer, the Devil Fruit forced this position onto him. Due to this, when Indra attempts to use his Spirit Animal, the Devil Fruit creates a demonic version of Manu, making Indra's Spirit Animal a Human. As Guardian of the Spirit World, Manu holds eternal life, but can never leave the Spirit World, having resided in there since time immemorial. Manu claims he is unsure why Indra is the first case where Manu was the user's Spirit Animal, but theorizes that Indra is the only person within the Devil Fruit's history that has been worthy to hold the Devil Fruit's own Devil as their Spirit Animal. Usage Trivia *The Seishin Seishin no Mi's picture is of an old rendition of the Yu-Gi-Oh card known as Ancient Forest. *The Devil Fruit Spirit uses the image design of an inverted colored The Truth from the Fullmetal Alchemist series. *Manu uses the design of one of Ganishka's forms from the Berserk series. Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Yumoz Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Yumoz Devil Fruit